Safe
by RexieCakes
Summary: Set right after the events of "Pups Save An Underground Chicken" All of the pups are worried for Ryder and Zuma's well being after almost being drowned by Mayor Humdinger in the tunnels, but no one seems more distressed or worried than Rocky... Who is not only worried about his owner, but his best friend/secret crush too. Rocky x Zuma ONE-SHOT.


**Hey guys~! What's up? Been a while again, I know. And if you saw my last update on "Pups And The Bullies" I have started therapy and when I'm not in a session, I'm being me time, hanging with my friends and family or am out of the house doing something. And yes I've been replying to messages rather slow, because I am not online right now as much as I was a few months ago. Also- I finally got caught on the season and I'm loving the episodes oh my gosh~! But we need to see more Tracker! Cause if I'm correct he hasn't been in this new season yet, has he? Also we need more Sea Patrol episodes with Everest~!**

 **Okay so on to the fic- I got this idea as I was watching the episode** **"Pups Save An Underground Chicken" And right after I finished watching it I was like "I'm doing a fanfic for that!" I worked on this on and off for a few days, and I love how this turned out~! And one more thing! I am going on a trip with family and even some close friends we are leaving tomorrow afternoon and coming back sometime Sunday evening. I will not have my laptop with me so I won't be online for sure during that time and most likely won't have time to check my account tomorrow morning. Okay so that's it~! So read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

As The PAW Patrol sat with Mayor Goodway at Mr. Porter's enjoying a nice lunch, Ryder and Zuma had just finished explaining how Mayor Humdinger had tried to drown them in the underground tunnels. And While Zuma was very aware of the risks involved driving into the water, his top priority was getting the Chickaletta Statue back. Ryder however had been able to keep Zuma back, though if they still hadn't gotten out of there in time the water would've risen to their level regardless. And Though Mayor Humdinger had tried to kill Ryder and Zuma, when he ended up in trouble they were right there to save them.

Chase growled under his breath, saying how they could very well press charges against Mayor Humdinger for trying such a thing. "No one messes with my family!" Chase had said.

The others nodded in agreement. Then all joined in a group hug along with Mayor Goodway. After sitting back down to finish their meal, the others said how they agreed that they should press charges against Mayor Humdinger. Finally, Ryder made his decision and said they would first thing in the morning.

After lunch the PAW Patrol went back to the Lookout after what had certainly been one of the most tiring missions the team had been on. Ryder went up to the lookout's top floor to relax and play a game on his pup-pad while the pups were outside laying down and relaxing in the warm afternoon sun.

Chase, Zuma, and Skye soon all fell asleep all tired out from the mission while Rubble, Marshall and Rocky all talked softly to one another. Rocky however couldn't stop himself from glancing at Zuma a few times. The mixed breed was so upset upon hearing that his owner and best friend were put in such danger and still was.

While the others were worried as well it seemed Rocky was the most concerned out of all of them. A few hours later, Ryder called the pups in for dinner. Skye, Chase, and Zuma who were all recharged after their much needed nap led the group into the lookout. As the pups ate their pup food, Ryder had a grilled cheese with a coke.

When dinner was done the pups and Ryder all watched a movie in the TV room. As the sun was setting it was time for bed. Rocky asked Ryder if he was okay before he headed to his pup-house and his owner replied with saying he was fine and that everything would be alright.

When the mixed breed got outside he saw Chase talking to Zuma while the others had already gone to bed for the night. "Hey Chase. Hey Zuma," Rocky said as he walked over to his friends. "Hey, Rocky," Chase replied as Zuma gave him a smile. "Everything okay?" Rocky asked. "Oh yes. Just telling Zuma about that prank Marshall pulled on me last week," Chase said. "Oh yeah~! I forgot you weren't around for that. Ryder only needed you for a mission that day," Rocky added in.

"I still can't believe Marshall tricked me into thinking he had mated with a stray!" Chase groaned. "Hey... Well it worked out for you both in the end, right? I mean you two are together now... Even if it took you confessing your feelings for him, and how jealous you were... While not even knowing it was a set up from Marshall to you'd confess your feelings to him," Rocky pointed out. "Yeah that's true..." Chase responded, as a blush formed on his cheeks. "Still... We're taking things slow. We do love each other, but no need to rush into anything, right?"

"That's right," Rocky nodded. "Well I'm gonna hit the hay. I'll see ya two in the morning," Chase added in, before heading off to his pup-house. With the police dog gone, Rocky turned his attention back to Zuma. "Hey... So are you alright?" Rocky questioned. "Yeah, Dude. I'm fine," Zuma said.

"Well... Okay. But if you need anything just let me now," Rocky replied. "Will do, Wocky," Zuma nodded, as he also let out a yawn. "Alright time for me to get some shut eye. Goodnight,"

"Goodnight, Zuma," Rocky said, as he watched his best friend/secret crush walk away.

Rocky was awoken by someone whispering his name. As the mixed breed yawned and opened his eyes he saw Zuma standing just outside his pup-house with tears in his eyes. "Z-Zuma?..." Rocky asked in a tired voice. "Hey... Sorry to wake you, Wocky. But you know how you said if I needed anything I could let you know? Well... I could really use someone to snuggle with tonight," Zuma said.

"Of course, Zuma. "In fact, close my pup-house door on the way in," Rocky replied. Nodding, Zuma entered Rocky's pup-house. While the mixed breed scooted over to the left so the lad would have a spot to lay down and sleep, Zuma closed Rocky's door quietly and then joined his friend.

"Are... Are you sure you're alright?" Rocky asked, as he looked at Zuma. "I noticed you were crying when you came to ask to sleep by me tonight,"

"No... I'm not alright! I had a nightmare..." Zuma whimpered. "I'm sorry... Do you want to talk about it?" Rocky questioned.

"Yeah... It was about how Ryder and I were in the underground tunnels and... There was water everywhere! Ryder and I were doing our best to swim out of it, but... Ryder ended up drowning before I could save him... And then as I was trying to escape the water somehow, my body became weak and... I-I drowned next despite being such a good swimmer..." Zuma said. Now the lab had more tears in his eyes. He leaned his head against Rocky's shoulder and sighed heavily.

"It'll be okay, Zuma. We'll take care of Mayor Humdinger," Rocky responded. He rested his head on top of Zuma's and both pups just laid there silent for a minute.

"Thanks, Wocky..." Zuma replied, as he snuggled into Rocky's soft fur. Rocky felt his face get hot from more contact with the lab. "No problem, Zuma," Rocky said, as he tried to calm himself down. "Hey uh, Wocky?... Can I tell you something?" Zuma questioned.

"Of course," Rocky replied.

"I-I... I like you... as in more than a friend," Zuma confessed. At first Rocky just blinked he could barley his ears... Did Zuma just say he liked him?...

"Zuma... I like you in that way too. I just didn't know how to tell you..." Rocky responded. He gave his best friend a smile. Zuma smiled back and then spoke up. "I'm so glad,"

"So... Will you be my boyfriend then?" Rocky asked nervously. "I'd love nothing more," Zuma smirked. Then the two pups leaned in and kissed each other. When they broke apart Rocky wrapped his paws around the lab protectively. "I'll always make sure you're safe, Zuma. Always," Rocky whispered gently into the lab's ear, as the two of them began to slowly fall asleep, and despite the events of the day the two were calm and relaxed in the other's company.


End file.
